The Spread
by Jade Celandine
Summary: They have had enough. Shedding blood and tears and magic for a world that stubbornly refused to change. Well. No more, they declared. No more... Rated T for situations. Note: All possible crossovers are stories of their own with plotlines deviating far away from each other. Treat this like a universal prologue for any subsequently indicated stories.


_**AN: This is my first ever story on but I hope you guys will be honest (just not too harsh). This is kinda just a stray idea that hit me one day and I've decided to write it out and see if it will go anywhere. It'll start off as a oneshot, maybe two or three, but if demand is high enough I could extend the thing on to a full chapter-story. One with all sorts of crossovers. **_

_**This is Jade Celandine, I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**The Spread: The Beginning**_

**Three years after the defeat of Voldemort at the hands of Harry Potter, the British Wizarding World had gotten back on track. Businesses went up at their old stalls, Hogwarts and her grounds were repaired and restructured to their original glory, and everybody went on with their lives as normally as they could so close to the back of a devastating civil war. Werewolf and muggleborn laws were either reworked, repealed, or replaced and the Golden Trio settled down into what looked to be a prosperous, peaceful life.**

**However, not everyone could take advantage of the peace and relative harmony of the new times. This time, it was the purebloods and any creature or person associated in any way with the Dark that began to suffer. Vampire covens cut ties with their British associates when their businesses started getting ransacked and outright trashed by lynch mobs aware of such establishments in the area. Hags and even the rare Unseelie fey were harassed and chased out of their homes. Horror stories went around underground circles in the still-functional Knockturn Alley about atrocities committed against wizards and witches found with even a trace ancestry of Dark magic users or creatures in their bloodlines, often getting worse the closer the relation got. Secret operatives working faithfully under the DA (which had yet to be deactivated for the sake of security) reported all of this and more to their masters.**

**These superiors realized what was happening: that the status quo was reinstating itself over society. They took their findings to the Minister himself with the expectation of having something done about it. Imagine their surprise when, instead, Kingsley Shacklebolt dismissed all of their concerns like so much spilled milk. He acted as though it were of such triviality that he could hardly contain his laughter at their apparent seriousness! **

"**There are other things to worry about," he asserted firmly. "Let the Order and the Aurors take care of things now."**

* * *

And that had led to this.

Only fifteen years into the supposed new era, and already another Dark Lord was beginning to solidify his presence in the country. Repeated attempts to direct the attention of the Ministry to the situation were met with laughter and arrogant scorn. What galled the former DA even more than the repeated humiliations and snide comments about their more vocal supporters was Harry Potter's -their supposed _leader _-faith in the _Ministry _over the students who had fought wand, tooth and nail for his victory. Only Hermione Weasley expressed her disapproval to a friend, but evidently she had been cowed by her husband (speculation leaned more on her mother-in-law, however) enough that she dared not go against the rest of the Golden Trio in public.

The Hogwarts class of 1997 and below refused to fight again for a world and a society that did not change. If Wizarding Britain was going to be destroyed, they would not be going down with it. Plans were enacted and the organization pulled on all of its resources. It was time to cut ties.

But it would be impossible to be unaffected by the fall of an entire magical country and still remain on the same planet. The psychic backlash caused by thousands of deaths connected intimately to the energies of the world would not end well for the survivors, no matter if they were on the other side of the world.

The burden of suddenly supporting the wild magics of all Britain would kill them, without exception.

So they decided to leave their world altogether; scatter themselves far and wide over several parallel and not-so parallel worlds and keep in sparse contact if only to remind themselves of why it was done. No individual member of the organization had hope of meeting with anyone else again, even if they were intended for the same world. The very nature of the ritual used ensured that those sent through would survive, but time-twisters were notoriously unpredictable.

It would be called the Spread.

* * *

_**So, any ideas of where I could take this? I gave you guys a great hint in the prologue, don't waste it. I have also left it purposefully open on specific characters and possible x-overs to make room for OCs. It'll be easy to spread out, and possibly leave an epilogue for next chapter showing the state of HP!Earth in the aftermath of the Spread. Hey! Maybe I can even write out a series of oneshots for some of the more well-known characters, just to see where I think they could end up.**_

**_And before you ask, no I will not allow anyone to even entertain the __possibility__ of returning to their homeworld at any point in the subsequent stories. In my opinion, if any of them come back even for a second, the magic will immediately sense their presence and do what I have just explained when Wizarding Britain dies as a country. They will die from power overload if they set foot on Earth again, period. No one will be godly-overpowered enough to survive it. _**


End file.
